


Timeline, Trivia and TMIs

by Huinari



Series: Pandora [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/pseuds/Huinari
Summary: Timeline of the events happening before and during Petrichor, and trivia.





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> my math is probably off but this is a light-hearted story, and I am a messy human being trying to keep stuff in line so bear with me. hopefully this makes it easier for readers of Petrichor.  
> If you have not read Petrichor, then reading this WILL spoil the story. Important details that have not been revealed in Petrichor and may spoil the story have been [REDACTED].

**SILVER MILLENNIUM / TERRA**

Before SilMil: Sun god splits his heart. Half is given to Queen Selene, who will eventually give birth to Princess Serenity. The other half is [REDACTED]. Technically Selene and Silver Kingdom represents the Sun in the solar system, but can't live on a star. Because of [ **REDACTED** ], Silver Kingdom established on the moon of Terra.

Trojan War: 'God's Law' put in place - those of the Silver Kingdom may not come down to Terra and mingle with the mortals. Golden Kingdom established by a man named Aeneas, son of [ **REDACTED** ].

Outer sailor soldiers born:

  * Princess Hecate of Pluto born, given Charon Castle.
  * Princess of Neptune born, given Triton Castle.
  * Princess of Uranus born, given Miranda Castle.



Hecate becomes Sailor Pluto: Queen Serenity gives Sailor Pluto the Garnet Rod, and the duty to guard the gates of time as she is the only one with the blood of Chronos.

 

Inner sailor soldiers born:

  * Princess Harmonia of Venus born, given Magellan Castle.
  * Princess of Mercury born, given Mariner Castle.
  * Princess of Mars born, given Phobos-Deimos Castle.
  * Princess of Jupiter born, given Io Castle.



Princess Serenity born: Nehellenia appears at the celebration and curses her, and is sealed away.

Princess Makaria of Saturn born:

  * Has the fate of one to end the world. Given Titan Castle, and sealed into slumber.
  * Sailor Uranus and Neptune given the Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror, and are assigned to their posts.



Silver Millennium makes an alliance with other planets:

  * Nabu, talented ranker and scholar, is sent from Chu to live on Mercury among other scholars.
  * Twin warriors from Coronis immigrate to Mars to serve as the guards and retainers of the princess. Are given the names Phobos and Deimos.
  * Two Mauians are sent to serve the silver court, are given the names Luna and Artemis.
  * sister of Sailor Cocoon, Tanaecia, moves to Pluto.
  * a singer from Mermaid immigrates to Neptune, where he is honored for his talent. Given the name 'Triton'. 



Endymion and [ **REDACTED** ] born: the Golden Kingdom has an heir.

Kunzite (age 7) is introduced to Endymion (age 4): This is to have the future king's guards be close to him.

[ **REDACTED** ] (age 9): awakens her Sight.

[ **REDACTED** ] (age 11): after meeting and speaking with Cybele, priestess of Elysion, becomes a priestess in Elysion's temple, takes the name Sephira.

Endymion (15): Shitennou, Endymion's own guardians, chosen from his loyal friends. 

Endymion (16):

  * Endymion and Serenity (older than him) fall in love after Serenity sneaks down to Terra.
  * Beryl (17), a servant at the palace, who was in love with Endymion witnesses this. Her jealousy leads her to become a servant of Metallia. 
  * slowly Metallia's influence begins to spread across and corrupt Terra.



Sephira (18): orphan boys with special abilities taken in, trained to become priests. Given names 'Acheron' (age 7-ish) and 'Helios' (age 5-ish). Becomes close with Sephira

The end of the Silver Millennium:

  * Rebellion against the Golden Kingdom
  * Endymion (23) taken to Moon Kingdom away from rebellion,but he and Serenity die.
  * Queen Selene makes a decision, pours her life into the Silver Crystal. 
  * Sailor Pluto, Neptune and Uranus summoned to the Moon Kingdom. 
  * Sailor Saturn summoned - swings down the Silence Glaive. **APOCALYPSE**.
  * Sephira (23) awakens Flames within herself and the other thirteen guardians in Elysion as she [ **REDACTED** ]. Guardians of Elysion 'awaken', transcending into something more than human / mortal.
  * Sephira speaks with Queen Selene's spirit and [ **REDACTED** ]. gives up immortality / godhood.



**POST-APOCALYPSE / EARTH**

Roughly a thousand years before canon: With only 5 original guardians left outside Elysion, cannot sustain. Arcobaleno system started. First Arcobalenos were the children / descendants of the original guardians for their Flames. 

Third Arcobaleno Generation: Not enough descendants with correct or enough Flames. Turn to picking Arcobaleno from criminals, with Bermuda von Veckenstein as the Orange Flame.

Roughly 400 years before canon:

  * Teresa Pasta (descendant of Tiresias) born. Mother dies in childbirth and father is made an Arcobaleno. Raised by Sephira.
  * Acheron, under name 'Nicola Fiume', becomes a composer. Marries Teresa Pasta, who makes a name for herself as the greatest singer of the time.
  * Nicola Fiume writes the only work of his to survive to the present day, 'Pandora'.
  * Daedalus finishes the device that will - in theory - replace the Arcobaleno system. His grandson Geppetto Lorenzini uses the designs and creates the Box Weapons.
  * Device fails and Sephira collapses from the backlash.
  * New generation of Arcobaleno made. Teresa Pasta-Fiume (green) and Scirocco (descendant of Peleus, purple) volunteer as Arcobaleno, others are chosen. 



Vongola 1st Generation: (roughly 200 years before canon)

Giotto and Simon Cozzato (13):

  * Giotto and Simon Cozzato meets Sephira, who has learned that she must die and is in deep despair.
  * In an effort to distract herself, she begins to teach Giotto and Simon Cozzato things like how to use Flames.



Giotto and Simon (17):

  * Simon convinces Giotto that they must become vigilantes, and they go to their teacher.
  * Sephira is moved by Giotto's words, and seals her decision.
  * Sephira tells Talbot to create rings - Vongola, Mare and Simon. Giotto's wish heard.
  * Sephira creates the Cervello, to watch over the two sets of rings that Acheron won't.
  * Sephira gives up her longevity.
  * Rings given, and all three go to their respective 'territories' to form vigilante families.
  * Talbot follows Giotto after asking which will be the most interesting to watch.
  * Acheron told of Sephira's decision and disapproves, but supports her by becoming the first Mist Guardian of Giglio Nero, and the first bearer of the Mare Mist ring, Sergio Tiberinus.



Giotto and Simon (18): Sephira (physically 25) gives birth to daughter, Felicia. Acheron / Sergio becomes Felicia's godfather.

Giotto (34): 

  * Ricardo and Daemon Spade organizes a rebellion against Primo, disagreeing with his ideas of weakening the Vongola and prioritizing strength.
  * To prevent bloodshed within the family Giotto leaves Vongola to Ricardo / Secondo and goes to Japan, where he changes his name to 'Sawada Ieyasu'. Falls in love with a local woman and has a son, Sawada Yoshimune.
  * Before leaving Italy met Sephira (physically 41) one last time.



Giotto (35), Felicia (17): Felicia becomes Giglio Nero Seconda after Sephira (physically 42) retires due to poor health. Acheron / Sergio puts down Mare Mist ring.

Felicia (18): Sephira (physically 44) dies. Asks Acheron and Helios to not tell Endymion if he cannot remember, and Acheron promises.

-

1974

  * Oct 29: Meiou Setsuna born



1975

  * Aug 3: Chiba Mamoru born
  * A man in an iron hat gathers what he calls the 'seven strongest'.



1976

  * Jan 27: Tenou Haruka born
  * Mar 6: Kaiou Michiru born



1977:

  * Apr 17: Hino Rei born.
  * Apr 22: Aria born.
  * June 30: Tsukino Usagi born.
  * Sept 10: Mizuno Ami born.
  * Oct 22: Aino Minako born.
  * Oct 31: Arcobaleno made for the first time since the Mare and Vongola rings were made.
  * Dec 5: Kino Makoto born.



1981:

  * Jan 6: Tomoe Hotaru born.
  * Chiba Mamoru's parents die in a car accident



1983:

  * Feb 4: Dino born.



1988:

  * Nov 8: Bianchi born



1989: Hotaru (8) has the accident, mother dies. Hotaru is made into a cyborg by father.

1990

  * Codename: Sailor V
  * May 5: Hibari Kyoya born
  * Jun 9: Rokudo Mukuro born
  * Aug 26: Sasagawa Ryohei born.



1991:

  * Sailor Moon starts. Usagi 14, Mamoru (16-17) Dark Kingdom arc
  * Apr 20: Kurokawa Hana born
  * Apr 24: Yamamoto Takeshi born
  * May 3: Miura Haru born
  * July 23: Basil born
  * July 28: Joshima Ken born
  * Sept 9: Gokudera Hayato born
  * Oct 14: Sawada Tsunayoshi born
  * October 26: Kakimoto Chikusa born
  * Dec 5: Nagi (Chrome Dokuro) born



1992:

  * Black Moon Arc Usagi 15, Mamoru 17.
  * Mar 4: Sasagawa Kyoko born.



1993:

  * Infinity Arc. Usagi 16, enters high school. Michiru and Haruka (17), Setsuna (19, university 1st year student). Hotaru 12 -> baby. 
  * Luce falls into a coma, and then disappears, is presumed dead. Aria (16) found crying with her mother's pacifier around her neck.
  * (April 1st, a solar eclipse) Mamoru 18, enters university. Dream arc, Hotaru rapidly grew from baby to 5 years physically, and then to 10. 



1994: Stars Arc, Usagi 17. Chibi-Usa returns to her time for last time.

1995: winter, Hotaru's time frozen at physical age of 11 (start of Petrichor).

1996:

  * January 11: Nabu reincarnates as Futa de la Stella.
  * spring, Hotaru's powers disappear and the presence of the other senshi begin to cause her pain.
  * early summer, Hotaru moves to Namimori to live under Kawahira's protection.
  * September, Hotaru meets Takeshi (5) and Yamamoto Ameyuri.
  * Late December, Ameyuri's b-day, meets again.



1997:

  * Just after new year, Hotaru runs into Hibari (6, turns 7 in May) beating up older students. Kawahira busy shortly after this until March.
  * February, catches glimpse of Ryohei (6, turns 7 in August).
  * Tsuna (5, turning 6 in October) sealed by Nono at Iemitsu's request to keep him safe and sane.
  * Estraneo Famiglia becomes desperate, starts experimenting on its own children. Included are the boy that will become Rokudo Mukuro (7), Ken and Chikusa (6).
  * Mid-March, Kawahira returns, Ameyuri dies. Hotaru goes to funeral, Takeshi (5, will turn 6 in April) ends up becoming her friend.
  * April: Usagi (19, will turn 20 in June) visits, meets Tsuna and blesses him with the Legendary Silver Crystal. 



1998: 

  * **CHANGE FROM SAILOR MOON CANON**. Usagi (21) and Mamoru (22-23) would have gotten married this year, had Chibi-Usa next. In Petrichor decided to hold off on wedding since Hotaru unavailable. No Chibi-Usa of this timeline conceived.
  * Rokudo Mukuro (8) names himself after his sixth 'birth'. Harnesses the powers of hell and massacres the Estraneo. With Ken and Chikusa (6) leaves.



1999:

  * Mukuro (8-9) joins Lancia's (18-19) family.
  * May 3rd, Hotaru and Granny meets Haru (8). Granny tells Haru she can run away to the realtor shop anytime. Haru and Hotaru become friends soon after.
  * May 28: Lambo born.
  * Summer, Takeshi starts baseball. Hotaru introduces Takeshi and Haru to each other.
  * Autumn, Haru takes pictures with her friends.
  * Nov 25: I-Pin born.



2001:

  * Summer: Tsuna (9-10) develops a crush on Kyoko (10).
  * Under Mukuro's (9-10) control, Lancia (19-20) wipes out his own family.



2002:

  * April 24th: Takeshi turns 11.
  * May 3rd: Haru turns 11. Hotaru's time unfreezes, begins to move once more.



2003:

  * Jan 6th: Hotaru's '12th' birthday (biologically 12). Powers as Saturn return.
  * Jan 8th: Hotaru leaves for 'rehabilitation'. Sailor Guardian Saturn named 'Makaria'.
  * Mid-Jan: Haruka, Michiru (26-27) and Setsuna (28-29) moves into Namimori. Haruka develops a new 'hobby' in fighting Hibari Kyoya (13). Setsuna makes a new 'friend' in Hibari Saya. 
  * Mar: Saya calls Fon over because she wants him to meet Setsuna.
  * Summer: Acheron meets the Cervello, who plan to deliver Byakuran the Mare Sky Ring when the time is right.
  * Sawada Iemitsu leaves Namimori to head to Italy, where conflict is growing worse. 



 2004 

  * Feb: Hotaru ('13') returns to Namimori
  * Daily Life Arc begins
  * April: Hotaru, Takeshi and Haru starts middle school. Hotaru joins the history club. 
  * June: Reborn arrives. Gokudera arrives. Takeshi (13) and Tsuna (12, will turn 13) fall off the roof.
  * Futa (8) finds out through his ranking that Tsuna is next head of Vongola and secretly watches him.
  * July: Bianchi arrives. Haru meets Tsuna.
  * Summer vacation: Tsuna and Takeshi take make-up classes. Tsuna and Reborn meets Hotaru.
  * Autumn term for school starts. Namimori has its annual sports festival.
  * Tsuna meets Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.
  * Kawahira returns to Namimori.
  * Tsuna meets Dino (21).
  * Setsuna (29-30) contacts Kawahira to discuss the curse she noticed on Fon.
  * Oct 13th: Reborn's birthday party.
  * Oct 14th: Tsuna's 13th birthday.
  * Fon decides to send his student I-Pin (4-5) to live at Sawada residence. Bids farewell to Setsuna. I-Pin meets Tsuna, and after a misunderstanding starts living at his house.
  * Winter: Haru and Kyoko become friends. Kawahira begins illusion lessons with Hotaru. Dino and Tsuna meet. Hotaru meets Kyoko and Hana.



2005

  * New Year's: Sailor Soldiers from Fauna Star System come to Earth (Mermaid, Mau, Coronis, Cocoon).
  * Setsuna makes mirrors that serve as portals.
  * Futa (9) arrives in Namimori and starts living with Tsuna.
  * Sailor Chu visits Earth, contacts Futa's past life Nabu, who declines her offer to take Futa to the planet Chu.
  * Valentine's Day
  * April: Second year of middle school starts. Tsuna (13) meets Longchamp. Hotaru asked to perform with Komachi in a concert. 
  * Tsuna goes on cruise. Hotaru performs.
  * summer: beach episode.
  * 'Rokudo Mukuro' breaks out of the Vindice's prison with other hitmen.
  * Kokuyo Arc. 
    * Futa cuts off his connection to his past life completely, losing his ranking powers.




	2. Trivia I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia / production notes for Petrichor, part I. 
> 
> Information that can be considered spoilers have been [REDACTED].
> 
> Originally uploaded April 28, 2019

  1. Sailor Saturn / Tomoe Hotaru is the only one of all the solar system sailors to remember all of her previous life. This is because she was sealed away for most of her first life and has the least to remember. 
  2. Due to this, Tomoe Hotaru is very mature for her age, but also very young. Even Sailor Saturn, for all that she is grave, serious, somber and wise, is very young. Sailor Saturn / Tomoe Hotaru was never able to become an adult.
  3. Part of the reason Tomoe Hotaru was so oriented around prioritizing her duties as Sailor Saturn is because the love she was given in this life originates from her identity as a sailor scout.
  4. She has, however, not realized that it is her life as Tomoe Hotaru which has given Sailor Saturn a chance at a different destiny.
  5. Due to the nature of her powers, as well as her youth, Sailor Saturn is very fixated on the concept of fate. She sees the messiahs of her life – that is, Sailor Moon and her daughter – as the only people capable of subverting this. In a way that’s true, but she forgets she’s more than just a silent observer now.
  6. Hotaru will never admit it, but Setsuna is her favorite parent. It’s not anything Haruka or Michiru did, it’s just that of all the Outers, Setsuna / Sailor Pluto is most able to relate to Sailor Saturn.
  7. Even their powers are closely associated. Death – Underworld / Time.
  8. Michiru and Haruka know, but they understand. The two of them, after all, were attracted to each other for the same reasons. Their love is a different type, but still, it was that understanding of each other’s pains and the innate similarities of their powers, their selves, that drew them.
  9. Hotaru, during her stay with Granny Kawahira, learned how to cook. From best to worst, the cooking skill of the Outers household is now Michiru, Hotaru >> Haruka >>>///>>> Setsuna.
  10. Setsuna is a terrible cook. She appears to be well-kept and a stable adult, but truthfully, before the Infinity Arc, most of her diet consisted of takeout.
  11. This is in part because of her being Sailor Pluto. Plutonian culture has never been known for their cuisine or cooking skills. She does, however, enjoy beverages. Her favorite food is green tea, and Haruka has to remind her to feed herself, they’ve stocked the fridge, she has no excuse, tea is not enough to sustain herself, she needs something solid damn it.
  12. Haruka, surprisingly, can be a pretty decent cook, though her diet used to revolve around getting the maximum nutrients possible.
  13. Michiru learned how to cook, partly because of expectations of her becoming a ‘good wife’ (which she took up and later used well when she made her own family) and partly because she enjoyed it.
  14. If Setsuna ever gets into a romantic relationship, the Outer Family’s first priority will be to check if the person is a decent cook and does not mind being the one to provide nutrition.
  15. The Inners and Mamoru and Usagi are very fond of Hotaru. They have a soft spot for her, not just because she is one of them and the youngest, but also because she protected the souls of the Inners and Chibi-Usa from Mistress 9 during the Infinity Arc. It’s impossible to forget that when it’s literally engraved into the soul.
  16. Yamamoto Takeshi does not dislike people, he just has difficulty letting them close, or trusting them. This is in part because he has grown up as a civilian and was not exposed to the worst of humanity. Had he grown up with a criminal background, he would be far more on edge and bitter.
  17. Despite that human jealousy is a thing, and he has realized early on that he should try to blend in and not stick out in a bad way.
  18. He became friends with Haru fairly easily because she came ‘recommended’. Despite that he is jealous of Haru. This leads to his lack of confidence regarding his friendship with Hotaru.
  19. Once he does let someone into his boundaries, though, he goes all-out for them. With him it’s really ‘all or nothing’. Not many people get his ‘all’.
  20. Haru met Granny and Hotaru on her birthday. Her parents had been fighting recently, and it had slipped from their mind that it was their daughter’s birthday. When Haru came back with Granny, they realized that they had hurt their daughter and made an effort to not argue.
  21. One of the reasons Haru stuck by Hotaru so much is because she was worried. Hotaru, due to Kawahira’s measures and her own frozen time, felt like she might disappear any second before her eyes. Kawahira wears that air well, used to it, and he blends into the human subconscious so that people do not think too much about him. To people who try to focus on the person, it can sometimes feel like trying to grab at mist.
  22. Haru’s idea of a ‘prince’ is a kind man with a caring heart. She loves fairy tales, and that is a part of why she loves disguises.
  23. Haru compares Hotaru to a princess. Subconsciously, this is because she wishes for Hotaru to have a happy ending like a fairy tale princess.
  24. Haru’s father is a math professor at Yosen University. Haru’s mother is a kindergarten teacher. Her love for children and fierce justice comes from Haru’s mother. Ironically, Haru’s mother is also a [ **REDACTED** ]. This is how later, Haru gets [ **REDACTED** ].
  25. Sawada Tsunayoshi had his Sky Flames sealed by Timoteo / Vongola Nono when he was five, because it was a practice Giotto started.
  26. Giotto realized that the Blood of the Vongola made it difficult to live a civilian life when he saw how much of a hard time his son had trying to fit into a peaceful life. He sealed his son’s flames at his request when Sawada Yoshimune was ten. It was the only way to keep him safe and sane. He did the same to his grandson at an earlier age, at Yoshimune’s request.
  27. What Giotto didn’t know was that because he sealed Yoshimune and his grandson Yoshinobu, they didn’t know how to use their Flames or how to seal their descendants.
  28. Sawada Iemitsu had a difficult childhood because his father, Sawada Ietsuna, was addicted to gambling and a drug-addicted man that beat his wife and children. His father had a partially awakened Hyper Intuition, as he hadn’t been sealed, and because of that used drugs to block the overload of information. When his [ **REDACTED** ], Iemitsu went into Hyper Dying Will Mode for the first time, at the age of twelve.
  29. Sawada Iemitsu [ **REDACTED** ] when he was twelve. Nono covered things up and took care of his mother, ensuring she lived in comfort and safety for the rest of her short life.
  30. Sawada Iemitsu had a lot to prove, when he joined the Vongola. He was Japanese, and all he really had going for him was his being a direct descendant of Primo, which made him a target to be wary of for those who were invested into the successor to Nono. He had more enemies than allies, but the ones that decided to support him were devoted, and would later enter CEDEF with him.
  31. One time, while he was still proving himself, Iemitsu was ambushed on a stormy day. If his friend Yamamoto Tsuyoshi didn’t make it in time, he might have died.
  32. Sawada Iemitsu never planned to have children. But then he fell in love, like fate. Sawada Nana, if asked, will say that her meeting Sawada Iemitsu was like fate. [ **REDACTED** ].
  33. Sawada Nana [ **REDACTED** ].
  34. Due to his family history, Sawada Iemitsu was terrified when [ **REDACTED** ].
  35. Sawada Iemitsu tried to stay away from Nana when he realized he was in love with her. He failed.
  36. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi used to be a hitman. It was the best way to use the sword. He was taught by Master Asari, along with another disciple, and the two inherited the Shigure Soen Ryu from him.
  37. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi also inherited the Shigure Gintoki, after beating the other disciple in a duel.
  38. Despite his talent Master Asari does not like Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Partly because he settled into a civilian life in Namimori instead of finding disciples of his own, and partly because he married his only daughter, Asari Ameyuri.
  39. Asari Ameyuri learned how to make sushi from her uncle, who didn’t care about women being traditionally banned from being sushi chefs. What he did care about was his niece’s taste buds, which _had_ to be broken with the things she liked to eat. Of all the things she had to inherit from his brother, she inherited _that_.
  40. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi learned how to make sushi from his master’s brother partly to make an honest living, and partly to feed himself on food he could survive on. Ameyuri’s uncle was relieved that his nephew-in-law had normal taste buds and taught him all the tricks of the trade. After Ameyuri’s uncle passed away they inherited his sushi shop.
  41. Hibari Kyoya is the second son of the family. His father’s name is Hibari Subaru, his mother’s name is Hibari Saya, and his older half-brother’s name is Hibari Fumito.
  42. Before her marriage to Hibari Subaru, Hibari Saya was Kisaragi Saya, priestess at Namimori Shrine. Before that she was Xue, sister to the Arcobaleno Fon, and a descendant of one of the original guardians of Elysion who inherited the traits of slow-aging and longevity.
  43. Xue came to Namimori because she was searching for clues on [ **REDACTED** ], and the ties she was investigating were with the Vongola. She tracked Primo’s whereabouts because [ **REDACTED** ], and she was trying to find out what the connection between the Vongola’s [ **REDACTED** ]
  44. Hibari Saya married a widower with a son because she loved him. The fact that his family practically owned Namimori, and all the families in it, including [ **REDACTED** ], was just a bonus.
  45. Hibari Saya has little skill naming people. She let her husband name her son, who was named Kyoya. She lets him do what he wants because [ **REDACTED** ]
  46. Hibari Kyoya respects his parents, and his half-brother. He does not attack his father even when he disagrees with him. He does not break free in the rare times his mother holds him. He does not attack his half-brother and calls him ‘nii-san’.
  47. The Hibari Clan, at the request of Hibari Saya, allows the shenanigans going on in Namimori due to the Vongola, in exchange for information and ‘giving the second son some stimulus’. This is actually [ **REDACTED** ].
  48. During the Silver Millennium, Earth / Terra had more lives than the rest of the solar system combined. This was because of [ **REDACTED** ].
  49. In their first lives, the Sailor Soldiers were set in their duties. Sailor Saturn was sealed away, Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto could not leave their posts. [ **REDACTED** ]. This is why [ **REDACTED** ].
  50. The Trojan War, in Petrichor, happened when the Silver Millennium’s residents were still permitted to interact with Terra. Like Greek Mythology, the mortals, without the longevity, magic and power of the SilMil inhabitants became like mere playthings at the whim of powerful creatures that did not see them as equals. The Trojan war was the pinnacle of this, with gods taking sides in a conflict and making it bigger and more devastating. The SilMil residents treated it like a game, gambling on lives.
  51. [ **REDACTED** ], and warned Queen Selene – who had been trying to regulate their behaviour – to leave the mortals alone and let them make choices on their own.
  52. Queen Selene agreed, and thus ‘God’s Law’ was passed to all the residents of the SilMil. None of the Silver Kingdom would be permitted to interact with the residents of Terra.
  53. This law is why Serenity and Endymion’s love was forbidden.
  54. [ **REDACTED** ]. He was later mistaken for a son of Aphrodite, but he did go on to establish the Golden Kingdom.
  55. Sephira’s name before she became a priestess was [ **REDACTED** ]. She is the [ **REDACTED** ]and she had the power to read the future. Due to sexism she could not [ **REDACTED** ], and her ambitions frustrated her almost as much as what her Sight said – that she could never [ **REDACTED** ]. Her love and compassion outweighed her ambition. But she didn’t want to be married, so she chose to become a priestess in Elysion and took on a different name. It was a choice she would never regret.
  56. [ **REDACTED** ]means ‘[ **REDACTED** ]’. Sephira felt like it was a mockery of her ambitions and fate. What she didn’t realize was that she was destined to become [ **REDACTED** ].
  57. When Saturn swung the Silence Glaive, Sephira [ **REDACTED** ]. It was the first time Dying Will Flames had been used by [ **REDACTED** ].
  58. Dying Will Flames are unique to those of Terra / Earth because it is a boon only [ **REDACTED** ].
  59. Sephira used her powers with the [ **REDACTED** ] to restore life and humanity back to the world. But it wasn’t the same, because there was now less magic in all the solar system. The mortals she restored had far less potential than those of Terra.
  60. Pre-Saturn: The Golden Kingdom, Terra. Post-Saturn: Earth
  61. Sephira ended up giving herself and the thirteen other guardians of Elysion near-immortality. She could have become a god, but she settled for transcended mortal. She could have become immortal herself, if she had chosen to [ **REDACTED** ], but she gave it up.
  62. Shortly after the Apocalypse, Sephira met the spirit of Queen Selene in fairy form. Queen Selene revealed to her what had happened, and Sephira, using that information and what she knew from her own Sight, learned that the sailor soldiers, Princess Serenity and even Endymion would be reborn.
  63. But while the princess and her guards would be gods, Endymion would be mortal.
  64. Sephira gave up her immortality, her [ **REDACTED** ].
  65. It wasn’t just for Endymion. It was because this way, Earth / Terra could be at equal standings with the rest of the solar system at last.
  66. [ **REDACTED** ] broke into seven stones that served as the foundations of Earth.
  67. Sephira and the guardians kept them lit with their own Flames. Until they died out.
  68. The first Arcobaleno were chosen from the children of the original guardians, due to the amount of Flames they had. Then they chose from anyone with the most Flames, because some of the descendants had other gifts, such as prolonged life, but not as much Flames.
  69. Bermuda Von Veckenstein was the ‘Sky’ of the second Arcobaleno, and the guardians checked multiple times to confirm that yes, he really wasn’t a descendant of one of their own they had missed. He had remarkable Flames – but even so, he didn’t have enough to compare to the original guardians. When he created the Flames of the Night, Acheron made to dispose of him then and there. Sephira stopped him, because the state he was in, engulfed in Flames and a defiance to live, reminded her of how she had been.
  70. After she made the rings, she also created the Cervello to keep an eye on the Vongola and Mare rings. The Mare rings, her descendants could use, having inherited her sight, until someone who could use them to their full potential was born.
  71. Sephira’s Sight before she [ **REDACTED** ] during the Apocalypse was limited. She saw outcomes but not the paths of decisions to get there. She saw the most likely outcome(s), but not all possibilities. She saw so much more as [ **REDACTED** ], but was limited again when she gave up godhood and the [ **REDACTED** ].
  72. Due to her limited Sight, she could not see why the sailor scouts and Endymion were reborn for centuries, until she realized that it was because she was alive. She may have abdicated her claim on the [ **REDACTED** ] but as long as she was alive, [ **REDACTED** ] which meant none of the other sailors could either.
  73. She gave up her prolonged life after speaking with Giotto and Simon Cozzato.
  74. Giotto and Simon had been her students since they were thirteen. She taught them how to use Flames properly because at the time she needed the distraction, to keep her mind occupied and not on the fact that she needed to die.
  75. Simon Cozzato was in love with Sephira. She could not reciprocate and he accepted that. He ended up marrying a woman with black hair and blue eyes, like she had, and he loved his wife, but he never did forget her. When she died, he left the island in disguise to attend her funeral. Unknown to him, he had Acheron’s help in doing so.
  76. When he received the rings from Sephira, Giotto was asked what he wished for. He had a few – peace, safety for innocents, a good world – but the truest desire he held was ‘to live happily with those precious to him’.
  77. Sephira Saw that the path before him would be filled with blood and tears, and that his wish would not come true in his lifetime, not at the end. She did not tell him, because he was not a fatalist by nature and she hoped he would be able to change his fate.
  78. Giotto was unable to change the fate she saw ahead of him. Elena died, Ricardo and Daemon Spade disagreed with him, and a coup occurred. Not wanting blood of his family shed, no matter what side they took, Giotto laid down his mantle.
  79. Before he left to Japan, before letting her daughter take charge of the family, Sephira called Giotto again and asked what he wished for.
  80. With a sad smile, Giotto repeated his wish once more.
  81. Sephira told him that it would eventually be granted – just not this lifetime.
  82. It was Sephira’s last miracle. She died shortly afterwards.
  83. Vongola 1st Gen, with the exception of Daemon Spade, [ **REDACTED** ] the Vongola 10th. Mukuro and Chrome are exceptions – they are the [ **REDACTED** ].
  84. Sephira taught Simon and Giotto how to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. She was a teacher who gave new meaning to ‘spartan training’. She once showed them the extent of her Flames - like how Kawahira did at the end of the representative battles – to motivate them without telling either one about who she was. It motivated Giotto and Simon, and they did amazingly well, but they never reached her level.
  85. Acheron served as the first bearer of the Mare Mist ring. Sephira passed the title of Giglio Nero boss to her daughter as soon as she could, along with the Mare Sky ring, due to her poor health which had exacerbated with her giving up her longevity and the experience of pregnancy, and Acheron handed over the Mist ring to the second Mist guardian as well. He did care about his goddaughter, but he was guardian to one person.
  86. Sephira’s daughter is named ‘Felicia’, for luck. Her nickname is ‘Fee’, and only Acheron calls her that. Only Sephira knows that it’s also short for ‘[ **REDACTED** ]’.
  87. Felicia once asked Acheron if he was her father. Acheron has not looked or felt that horrified in centuries and Sephira got a good laugh out of his face. Felicia realized very quickly that her mother’s Mist guardian was not her father. He was, however, her favorite father figure.
  88. Daedalus, one of the original guardians of Elysion, was known for his innovation. His descendants include Talbot, who shortly after forging the rings decided to tag along with the Vongola to see what they got up to (with Sephira’s blessings and a few moonrocks as a present) and Geppetto Lorenzini, the biologist who came up with the idea of box weapons four centuries ago. Unknown to everyone but a few, such as Acheron and Sephira, Lorenzini succeeded in making the boxes. He just gave them to the other guardians for safekeeping. His designs, though, survived and were later uncovered around the time of the Vongola 10th
  89. Daedalus made the Hell Rings, the first ‘Rings’ that could channel Flames, at the request of Acheron two centuries after the Apocalypse. The designs were made with his request. It was his ‘edgy, angsty, rebellious, punk-loving teenage phase’.
  90. After the third generation of Arcobaleno, Acheron kept the Segno Ring but let the rings slip into the criminal world. His logic was that if there were people with the resolve and the criminal background to use these rings, then they’d make good Arcobalenos. Essentially, he was using the power they offered as bait to draw out potential candidates. Better criminals than civilians as sacrifices, was Acheron’s way of thinking.
  91. The Segno Ring he kept because it was his favorite to use, and also because it could erase his presence to the point where even Sephira couldn’t find him unless she used her Sight to the fullest. This is why [ **REDACTED** ]. This is both a result of his skill, and the power of the ring.
  92. The rings, in the mafia world, are said to be the proofs of contracts made by their ancestors with darker forces in exchange for more power. They’re not wrong in that regard, really. The descendants of Daedalus made rings that could channel Flames in the hopes of spreading knowledge about Flames in the criminal world, so they could be picked as Arcobaleno.
  93. The Vindice realized the pattern of powerful Flame users being picked as Arcobaleno and did what they could to hide the existence of Flames, or at least make it something hidden and not spoken of so they could track people with powerful Flames better, and eventually track down Checker Face.
  94. Sephira teaching Giotto and Simon, and their families becoming big made it more difficult. The Vindice grew antsy when no new Arcobalenos were made for generations, until Reborn’s generation was made into Arcobaleno.
  95. Sephira never used her Flames in public, and while the Vindice suspected she died early. Simon hid away. Only the Vongola remained out in the open – so to speak – so the Vindice kept an eye on them.
  96. To make this easier the Vindice intervened in the promise made by Simon and Giotto. From the perspective of Giotto and Simon it was literally a random person approaching and deciding ‘hey I’m going to insert myself into your narrative now deal with it’. Sephira had, however, warned them about the Vindice before, so they accepted it, because they knew by then that anything Sephira told them is practically gospel.
  97. The original guardians, after transcending their limits, did not die of old age or exertion. They died in battle or because they were tired, in spirit. The ones that died earliest were those that still thought themselves mortal and could not bear the weight of longevity, or did not fear death ending their existence. The ones that died later were those that were haunted by guilt and broke. 
  98. By nature of their powers Acheron and Helios do not fight at the front of battle, but it wasn't just that which let them survive as long as they did. Acheron survived longer than the other guardians of Elysion because he had forgotten what it was like to be human. Helios also survived for as long as he did because he had his existence tied to Elysion and dreams. Neither saw themselves as true human mortals, because they had been so young when they transcended and did not remember what it was like to be mortal. You cannot remember what you do not know, and they were children when Saturn swung the Silence Glaive, and the only ones that grew up as 'non-mortals'.
  99. Sephira had also forgotten what it was like, to be mortal. Even if she had not, though, she would have still been alive because she was [ **REDACTED** ]. She remembered what it was like, to be mortal, and she gave up her longevity as a price to split the rocks and let them be created into the Mare and Vongola rings.
  100. Sephira both loved and hated [ **REDACTED** ] for most of her life because of [ **REDACTED** ].




	3. Trivia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would be 101-200, but this is dumb and just starts from 1, so.
> 
> Trivia / production notes for Petrichor, part II.
> 
> Information that can be considered spoilers have been [REDACTED].
> 
> Originally uploaded September 19, 2019

  1. The original guardians have the same ‘infertility’ problem of the residents of Sil Mil, so the total number of descendants they have isn’t very many. The descendants of the original guardians inherit either a potential for strong Flames, or an extended lifespan/slowed aging/longevity. It’s like having the same amount of wax, and making either a long, thin candle or a short, thick one.
  2. Those with a strong Flame have Arcobaleno-level Flames, but even so, compared to the original guardians their Flames are weaker and lesser. They usually end up being gifted in some way, however.
  3. Those with an extended lifespan usually live like ghosts. Despite having longevity, not many ever reach their ‘full lifespan’. They live like ghosts because they can’t form many social bonds, at least not without having to fake their death or cut ties when it becomes difficult to hide their lack of aging. They’re more at risk of illness, both physical and mental, and often commit suicide. One out of every three ‘long-lived’ descendant will have serious health problems which keep them from living their full extended lifespan.
  4. In Petrichor, Haru sometimes refers to herself in the third-person but sometimes doesn’t. In-story this is because of Hotaru’s influence, though not because Hotaru tried to change it. Haru just picked up Hotaru’s way of speaking.
  5. Gokudera Hayato was a freelancer for the Vongola when Reborn called him in. Reborn knew him not just through his connection with Nono, but from Shamal as well. Reborn’s reasoning for choosing him was that due to his background and nature, as well as Tsuna’s personality, if given a place to prove himself and a person that grew attached to him Gokudera Hayato would dedicate his life to that person. He was not wrong. What he does not know, however, is that Gokudera Hayato is the **[REDACTED]**
  6. Bianchi was called in by Reborn to get Tsuna used to the idea of food being poisoned, to build up a resistance and also to learn how to discern poisoned food. Mithridatism works in Petrichor universe.
  7. Bianchi gets her Poison Cooking ability from her mother. Bianchi’s mother isn’t a descendant of a guardian, but she is a cunning woman – a _maga_ / witch. Bianchi is also a cunning woman, though slightly unconventional in that she is also a hitman.
  8. Shamal and Lavina are cousins. Their fathers are **[REDACTED]**  and both, though  **[REDACTED]**  suffered from illnesses. Shamal’s mother was a doctor seeking a way to cure them, and as children Shamal and Lavina played together.
  9. Shamal and Lavina get their respective health problems – Shamal his virus and disease-attracting condition, and Lavina her illness – from their fathers. They also inherited their charm and good looks from them. **[REDACTED]**
  10. After his parents died, Shamal decided he wanted to be a doctor like his mother. He has complicated feelings towards his father, because from his perspective all his father ever did was make his mother suffer.
  11. Despite being a womanizer, he has undergone a vasectomy and uses protection almost religiously. This is partly because he’s not sure he can be a good father, and partly because he’s scared that if he has a child, they’ll end up being a magnet for viruses and diseases just like he is.
  12. Shamal is the reason why Lavina was able to hang onto life until Gokudera reached the age of three. If not for him, she would have died during pregnancy. Shamal is also the reason why Gokudera doesn’t have the same problem his mother does. It was too late for Lavina by the time Shamal found the treatment/cure, but he was able to ensure Hayato would never have to suffer the same. It helped that Gokudera Hayato is a **[REDACTED].**
  13. Lavina met Gokudera’s father through Shamal, who was his ‘friend’ before she met him, though Shamal sometimes can’t help but wish she would have been selfish.
  14. Lavina did not give up her career, per say. The illness was sapping at her strength, and she was having fainting spells. Realistically she wasn’t going to be able to perform. She was sad about having to give up her dreams of being a pianist, but she never once blamed her lover or son.
  15. The first time Lambo used the TY Bazooka, he was transported to a large office, crying because he was upset, and a warm man comforted him. Before the five minutes were up, the man said Lambo could call him ‘Tsuna’.
  16. Lambo used the TY Bazooka frequently after that. No matter which parallel world he went to, Tsuna was there in some form in the future. Sometimes he ran into other people, but he knew Tsuna would be there ten years later. The Bovino were convinced by TYL Lambo to send Lambo to Japan on his own. He assured them that this would give his past self – and the family – a good chance.
  17. The Bovino Family does care about Lambo. They are also very odd people who aren’t very good at expressing it, and for all their oddities they are a mafia family. A child can’t stay a child for long in their world – the environment doesn’t allow for it.
  18. It was a chance to become associated with the Vongola. They contacted the Vongola, and TYL Lambo proved his association when CEDEF’s leader Sawada Iemitsu was sent to verify this. It was only to Sawada Iemitsu that Lambo revealed the identity of the Vongola Decimo – Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lambo was sent to Namimori. He was told by Tsuna that he could live with Tsuna if he wanted.
  19. The Tsuna he met in Namimori was different, but also the same. He was also told that he was a child, not a hitman. More than that, he was treated like a child, not a hitman. Maman was nice – like Big Tsuna. Lambo stayed.
  20. TYL Lambo, the first time he went back in time, realized that he needed to pull strings to make sure he got to Namimori. He had five minutes at random each time but somehow, through sheer bullheaded determination and resolve, he managed. He was not going to be left behind, the age difference was enough of a barrier, thank you very much.
  21. Sasagawa Ryohei likes fighting. He believes that’s the best way to communicate, because words can be used as lies and too often people aren’t straightforward enough. Fists are honest. He is aware that he is different from others. He also cannot – _will_ not – let himself be any less extreme for the sake of others. It is why he is fiercely protective and fond of the people who can accept him at his most extreme.
  22. Sasagawa Kyoko likes people who aren’t afraid of being different, who can hold themselves proud for who they are. This stems from her fierce devotion to her brother. No matter what people said about him, no matter how they looked at him, he always believed in giving his all, ‘to the extreme’. That’s what she admires most about him.
  23. Despite that admiration of her brother, by nature, she is more reserved, and society has always demanded from her that as a girl she should hold back and be restrained. She accepts this, because she is scared of standing out, but that is why she holds in high regards those that can stand out without fear – what she can’t do.
  24. This is a part of why she is friends with Kurokawa Hana. Hana was the first person she met to not play by societal niceties, always bluntly saying what she felt. It was an honesty of a different kind from her brother’s, and the kind Kyoko envied and respected. Hana, recognizing that Kyoko was more than just a smiling girl without a thought between her ears, decided she could be friends with this one, when she thought that Hana was brave for who she was.
  25. Kyoko respects Tsuna and enjoys spending time with him because she sees him as a brave person. He may seem scared and reluctant but when he needs to, he does whatever’s necessary in the wildest way. It also helps that her brother likes him, too. Ryohei respects Sawada Tsunayoshi for similar reasons – he might not look it, but he has a core stronger than steel. She recognizes his inner strength and admires him for it.
  26. This is also why she became good friends with Haru. Haru was also the kind of person she wanted to be like – outgoing, strong, proud of herself no matter what. Slowly Kyoko starts to change, willing to step up or speak out regardless of what others think.
  27. When asked about what she wants to become, Kyoko says either a policewoman or a ballerina. The latter is because she once saw a performance where the prima ballerina seemed to soar, and envied that freedom. The former is because she wants to help people. **[REDACTED]**
  28. If Tsuna hadn’t won his fight with Mochida, Hana would have chewed out the senior and made him eat his words in front of everyone. Only one of her backup plans involved Ryohei. She had seven plans total to make the senior fear even _looking_ at Kyoko ever again. That Tsuna fought Mochida but didn’t go along with his claim that Kyoko was the prize won him _some_ points in her book – for a monkey, he wasn’t that bad.
  29. She held Kyoko back because she wanted him to win and feel good before she crushed his dreams. The higher the rise, the harder the fall. Hana is like Takeshi, in that she’s very choosy about the people she lets close to her. The difference is that she’s far pricklier in her outward attitude, and not afraid of being mean.
  30. Hana likes older guys because when she was younger, she was teased and tormented by a group of boys around her age that was going too far. A young man chased them away with stern words and told her to not listen to ‘immature monkeys.’ That young man is Hibari Kyoya’s older half-brother. They do not look alike, and their personalities are vastly different, which is why Hana is not drawn to Hibari.
  31. Kurokawa Hana, at the present time, wants to be something that will let her be both a professional and have little to no interaction with children. She is thinking a pharmacist, or an office worker, though the latter feels tedious. She definitely wants to be a career woman, though, because she wants financial independence even while in a relationship.
  32. Shortly after arriving in Namimori, Haruka got into a fight with Hibari Kyoya, and since then they’ve had regular spars in secret. Hibari sees and acknowledges Haruka as a strong person he’ll defeat one day. Haruka is partly embarrassed that she’s fighting a kid in middle school, but also kind of impressed by his strength and potential. Mostly embarrassed, though.
  33. Setsuna met Fon when he came to visit Hibari Saya, his sister. Saya actually arranged this to let her little brother meet Setsuna. She asked Setsuna to give Fon some advice on being a parent to a child. No one commented on the fact that Fon was a ‘child’ himself. Seeing Setsuna’s eyes fill with love just talking about her daughter, adopted or not, was what made Fon realize he would probably love this woman, given the time.
  34. Fon tried to quash his feelings before they could become something dangerous. He wasn’t allowed to dream of making a family of his own, wasn’t allowed to think about relationships or romance. Not with how he was.
  35. Fon left I-Pin in the Sawada residence because after I-Pin debuted as a hitman at such a young age he realized he could not give her a chance at a normal life. He wanted her to grow up and have a choice, to know what it was like to be a child first and foremost.
  36. He left her in the Sawada residence because of Reborn. Due to being Fon’s student I-Pin was in danger, and while that still meant she would have a connection to the underworld, being with Reborn would give her protection while also letting her live a life with Tsuna, a somewhat-civilian.
  37. This meant he could not come often to Namimori, lest he draw attention Tsuna wasn’t ready for yet. If he was putting his student in Reborn’s care, it wouldn’t do to put Reborn’s student in danger because of him. He bid farewell to his sister and Setsuna.
  38. Setsuna, when she first saw Fon, realized right away there was something wrong with him. She couldn’t not – it was similar and yet different to what Hotaru had gone through. The difference was that Hotaru was weakened because the power within her had gone dormant, and therefore vulnerable. Fon had something parasitic sapping at him, twisting up his time. She didn’t dare remove it, because to do so would end up killing him. It was a terrible curse.
  39. She contacted Kawahira through Hotaru. He told her that he had seen that curse before – it was rare, and first appeared a thousand years ago, roughly. No one had ever broken it, and attempts had led to failure – either death, or a worse fate as a monster unrecognizable from their past, on both the bearer and the attempted curse-breaker. Some of the people afflicted had been close to him. He promised that if he discovered new information about the curse, he would inform her, and advised she take caution.
  40. He didn’t lie. He couldn’t because he swore an oath, the first time he met her. He just omitted some truths, like the fact that he was involved in placing it.
  41. Setsuna is fond of Fon because he looks at her as a person, and genuinely respects her, and holds her in high regards for everything he knows she’s done. He admires her for being such a loving mother – a parent – for a child with no blood relation to her. He looks up to her for being able to find happiness in family. It’s hard to not like someone who looks at you like that.
  42. Hibari Kyoya knows that his uncle is a baby, has been a baby for as long as he could remember, and will likely be a baby until either one of them dies. He doesn’t know about the other details. He doesn’t care what his uncle or mother hasn’t told him. What he does care about is how his uncle holds back on the rare chance they get to spar.
  43. What Hibari knows about Haruka is primarily her fighting abilities, because that’s all he’s interested in. What Haruka knows about Hibari is about his fighting abilities, his weird verbal tic, and what she’s heard from Michiru and Setsuna, about his background and his mother. They haven’t really ‘talked’. Some examples of words exchanged between them were ‘kid, what the hell’, ‘not bad’, ‘want to try that again?’, ‘you missed’, and, of course, ‘I’ll bite you to death’.
  44. Futa came to Namimori shortly after Reborn. His ranking abilities let him know of a new number one most likely to succeed the Vongola after Nono, and he narrowed down where he would be. Due to his ability, Futa was in a delicate position where he was on his own but wanted by most. He had survived so far out of fast thinking, ranking and plain luck, but he knew this couldn’t go on.
  45. Sawada Tsunayoshi offered him the best chance, and that was why he decided initially to go to him. What Futa didn’t expect was to witness how he treated kids from the mafia world like Gokudera and Lambo like regular kids.
  46. A part of him wanted that. Another part of him was scared that Tsuna would change. Power corrupts and information was power. There was an aspect of him being tied to a changed Tsuna that Futa worried about, but he was also scared that he would be the one to change Tsuna from the kind civilian boy to a heartless mafia boss. He decided to have faith in his rankings. His rankings were never wrong.
  47. Tsuna proved his rankings could be wrong. But he proved them wrong in the best way possible, and Futa didn’t fear anymore.
  48. Kawahira initially agreed to take Hotaru in while she was vulnerable because of guilt, for not having been able to help her when she was with her father. He had been the one ensuring Makoto and Mamoru were financially cared for after they were orphaned, but he couldn’t approach Hotaru after the accident due to the Death Busters. Then she essentially died, to keep the planet from being the new vessel / home-world of Pharaoh 90. As a guardian of Earth, he appreciated that. As someone who was supposed to keep an eye on all the sailor guardians, he felt guilt for not being able to do his job.
  49. This is part of why he is fond of Hotaru, but not Mamoru. **[REDACTED]**
  50. Truth be told, no matter what Mamoru did, Kawahira would have been disapproving of him. It’s irrational, but that’s how emotions work. **[REDACTED]**
  51. Kawahira would have stayed away from Namimori after Hotaru’s powers returned and the sailor soldiers were told to be careful using their powers, especially around cursed babies, but then he remembered that the town was likely to be the eye of the storm thanks to the Vongola Decimo. He stayed to make sure Hotaru could defend herself against illusions. While he was the best illusionist on Earth, you didn’t need to be the best to hurt someone badly. He will never admit this to anyone, not even himself.
  52. Back when Hotaru lived in the Kawahira residence, Kawahira liked to listen to her play the violin. As a priest who oversaw funeral rites, he knew before transcending how to chant the hymns, and one of the other priests – Orpheus – taught him how to play the lyre. He used to play music and sing for Sephira, and once was a famous composer, Nicola Fiume, that retired in his prime due to the death of his wife and never composed again until his death.
  53. He actually retired because an attempt to replace the Arcobaleno system failed and the backlash severely injured Sephira, and his wife became an Arcobaleno to restore balance. He wrote and played for Sephira and was most musically active after his time as Nicola Fiume when he was Sergio Tiberinus. He stopped writing or playing music entirely when Sephira died, but every now and then he does enjoy listening to music when it’s more than decent.
  54. Pandora is an opera written by Fiume, and his only surviving work in the present time, though Acheron has copies of his other works stashed somewhere, unable to throw them out because of sentimental value. All the original guardians were hoarders, by virtue of their old age. Acheron sometimes watches Pandora, or tries to – the singer in the titular role never performs up to his expectations/memories and he always leaves before the opera ends.
  55. The original Sailor Animamates (the ones that were killed by Galaxia’s Sailor Animamates for their sailor crystals) from Fauna had an alliance with the solar system during Sil Mil. Before reviving life on their planets, a procedure that takes a long time, a lot of energy and might leave them vulnerable, they came to re-establish the alliance.
  56. Sailor Chu was able to forgive Sailor Galaxia more easily than the others, when she apologized. Sailor Iron Mouse had been an ambitious girl from her planet, but that was it. She had not been someone special to Sailor Chu. Her ranking ability also let her objectively know that Sailor Galaxia truly regretted her actions, and logically what was she supposed to do, other than move on?
  57. That was not the case for the other sailors from Fauna. They were killed by those close to them (ex: Cocoon by her sister, Coronis by her retainer, Mau by her friend, etc.). That feeling of betrayal isn’t easily forgotten or forgiven. With the Sailor Animamates dead, in a way they can’t ever truly forgive them properly – and they can’t help but place the blame at the perceived <cause> of the betrayal, Sailor Galaxia because it hurts less to blame Galaxia than to blame those they loved. Eventually they will have to, and then they will be able to start healing.
  58. At the end of the day, what Galaxia did would count as war crimes. Due to her being influenced by Sailor Moon, after being revived Galaxia has been going around apologizing. Some have forgiven her (ex: Sailor Chu), others (Sailors Cocoon, Mermaid, Coronis, Mau) have not. Galaxia accepts this because it’s part of her penitence. She can’t force them to forgive her for invading and killing them and their planets.
  59. The Sailor Animamates, ‘fake’ sailors who stole the sailor crystals of the real sailor soldiers from their planets, had blunt, raw power, but that was all they had. They didn’t have the subtle understanding or control over the sailor crystals, or the planets and the powers that came with it. For example, Sailor Iron Mouse lost the ability to rank.
  60. Sailor Cocoon had two sisters. One was Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, and she was killed by her. The other, during the Sil Mil, went to live in the solar system as an ambassador from Cocoon. Her name was Tanaecia, and she chose to not get a Sil Mil name. After the Apocalypse, she was eventually reborn as a human, and was reborn as Igarashi Keiko, who would later marry Tomoe Souichi. ‘Igarashi’ means ‘fifty tempests’ and references the butterfly effect.
  61. Tomoe Keiko never remembered her past life. She was a nurse, and while she stopped working after she married Tomoe Souichi, she did tell her daughter about how she loved being a nurse and caring for people. This, and later Setsuna working as a school nurse at Hotaru’s school (canon), would influence Hotaru to want to be a nurse.
  62. Sailor Cocoon’s niece is on Cocoon. Sailor Cocoon is filled with mixed feelings whenever she sees her, but for the most part she does not turn the blame for everything onto her niece.
  63. In his past life Futa was named Nabu, after the Mesopotamian god of scribes, literacy, wisdom and rational arts who was associated with Mercury. The scribes and literacy are a nod to his ranking book, and the wisdom and rational arts reference his ranking power. Because Sailor Chu and Sailor Iron Mouse were named after Mesopotamian gods the theme was kept. Nabu kept his old name instead of getting a Sil Mil name.
  64. Nabu was from Chu, and as a part of the alliance used to live and study in Mercury. He was a scholar and interested in ranking things in the Silver Millennium. He was one of the best rankers in his planet. In order of ranking abilities, it would be Sailor Chu > Nabu >>>/an unbreachable wall/>>> Sailor Iron Mouse.
  65. One of the reasons why Futa has powers from his previous life as a human is because he was lonely and kept reaching out for someone, subconsciously. If he had been loved and taken care of, he wouldn’t have reached out. His parents were well-off but negligent, and due to this, by the time he reached the age of three his ranking abilities had awakened. The other reason is because he was born after Sailor Chu was revived.
  66. Futa is, though not mentioned, a genius on par with Gokudera Hayato, though in a slightly different direction. After Futa first saw Tsuna, he spent the six months between then and the time he officially met Tsuna to learn Japanese so he could communicate with him.
  67. By the time Futa was five his parents were murdered, and he was on his own. A lot of people died, and more than a few families were destroyed over him.
  68. Had Futa been found and contacted before he met Tsuna, he would have gone with Sailor Chu gladly, but Tsuna told him something no one else had before. Sailor Chu respected his choice. As this was offered in a dream, Futa does not remember the encounter and does not know about the existence of sailor soldiers or the source of his power when he’s awake, or his past life as Nabu.
  69. The planet Chu is known for curious residents who enjoy ranking and can turn into mice. They collect information to protect themselves, as they are not powerful by nature. This is a reference to how rats flee ships about to sink.
  70. The reincarnation of the Mermaid immigrant is not Bluebell, despite how fitting that would be. It’s actually **[REDACTED]**
  71. During the Silver Millennium he lived on Neptune, and was honored as a singer. He wasn’t a fighter, but more like an idol. He took on a new name, Triton. This is a reference to Neptune’s castle and largest moon, and indirectly showing just how popular a singer he was on Neptune.
  72. His reincarnation was also offered to come to Mermaid like Futa, but he turned it down because he **[REDACTED]**
  73. Teresa Pasta-Fiume is a descendant of Tiresias, one of the original guardians and a seer in his/her own right who died at the age of around seven hundred. She approached Acheron while he was Nicola Fiume with a proposal that was more like a business pitch. Acheron thought it was funny and agreed to marry for the third time in his life.
  74. Acheron is an aromantic asexual. He’s posed as a married man before, but the three marriages he says he had are the ones where he was legally married to someone who knew who he was – both his identity as guardian, and his aro-ace status. He did love his spouses, just not romantically or sexually.
  75. Teresa’s father became an Arcobaleno, and her mother died in childbirth. She was raised by Sephira, and from a young age she decided that she didn’t want children, because that wasn’t a duty she wanted to put on them. When Sephira fell into a coma and she was needed, she stepped in to be the green Arcobaleno because of the very sense of duty that she had with her knowledge.
  76. Geppetto Lorenzini, the grandson of Daedalus, originally worked on the idea of devices that could store Flames and use them for life-related purposes in the hopes of replacing the Arcobaleno system with his grandsire. He failed on that front, but he took the concept and made the Box Weapons, including the 343 different designs that were found and used in canon.
  77. Petrichor-canon has Geppetto’s designs be more than animal types. The 343 are the ones he failed to make, because he was the only one working on them while Daedalus was focused on a replacement for the Arcobaleno system. He did, however, make his version of Battery and Storage Boxes, as well as other unique Boxes.
  78. The replacement failed, and also critically injured Sephira. To make up for the backlash and to stabilize both the balance and Sephira’s health, the remaining guardians had to create a generation of Arcobaleno ASAP. Teresa volunteered, and Acheron didn’t stop her. He loved Teresa as a partner – though not romantically – and as a person, but he loved Sephira more.
  79. It worked, and Sephira woke up – but that generation of Arcobaleno was greatly strained, and died faster than usual.
  80. Daedalus passed away shortly after as well, after years of quiet inaction, unable to bounce back from his failure like he usually did. This one had nearly killed Sephira, and he simply couldn’t take further risks – but he was also someone who had lived to create, and without that sustaining him he couldn’t stay alive any further.
  81. Giannini and his family have been the Vongola’s weapon tuners for three generations. They are not descendants of Daedalus through Talbot. However, Giannini’s grandfather was Talbot’s assistant and apprentice.
  82. Acheron uses Battery Boxes the most. He has them filled and in places where he has ‘business’. In case of an emergency he can remotely release the Flame in them, and the box is made to shape the Mist Flames into a solid illusion he can possess or manipulate. The concept is similar to Battery Boxes of the Future Arc, just more detailed because ‘instructions’ for the Flames stored within can be set (in this case, be shaped into illusions).
  83. Acheron calls them ‘Mirage Boxes’. Geppetto called them ‘Simulacrum Boxes’. To Geppetto’s dying day they disagreed with the other’s name for them. For fun, Sephira called them ‘Puppet Boxes’ much to both their horrors.
  84. Sephira had a Box Weapon that released a tree, because she liked trees. Huinari considered making it the white poplar because in Ancient Greek/Roman mythology it symbolizes a peaceful afterlife and memory of loved ones who have died, and its meaning in the language of flowers is “time”.
  85. Other considerations were chestnuts, rainbow eucalyptus, elms, ebony, olives, apples, figs, date palms, maples, mulberries and oaks before Huinari’s eyes got tired of reading. Then she remembered that in the KHR verse there are diseases like the Skull disease or the Angel disease or the disease that makes you sit under a cherry tree and decided it could just be a tree of some kind.
  86. After Sephira made the rings, she opened her Box and changed the tree. It used to have orange flowers, and a pink fruit. She changed it so that the fruit would **[REDACTED]**
  87. The Cervello have limited Sight, regarding the Rings. Their first and foremost priority is the Mare and Vongola Rings. They do not truly have emotions, though they can emulate them to a certain degree. A good comparison would be to say they’re like Artificial Intelligence, or Siri. Like Siri, they can ‘say’ polite or funny phrases, but at the end of the day they’ve just been ‘programmed’ to respond to certain stimuli in certain ways, and to follow their objective. Their lack of emotion is one of the main reasons why Acheron dislikes the Cervello. He calls them homunculi, non-humans, which isn’t entirely wrong. The other main reason why he dislikes them is because **[REDACTED]**
  88. On her deathbed Acheron told Sephira “we won’t” in reply to her request that they not tell Endymion’s reincarnation the truth. It was **[REDACTED]**
  89. Helios is freer of such restrictions. For one, he doesn’t know the entire truth because he was in Elysion most of the time, not at Sephira’s side or outside. He has less secrets to worry about. He was also not the one to answer Sephira’s last request, and therefore **[REDACTED]**
  90. Mamoru has difficulty remembering his memories as Endymion in relation to Sephira. This is because **[REDACTED]**
  91. Before, Reborn preferred wearing yellow as the secondary color in his otherwise black wardrobe. After Luce’s disappearance he switched to orange. None of the others ever comment on this, but they noticed.
  92. Fon first realized he wanted a family of his own when he saw Luce with Aria in her arms. He also realized that he could fall in love with Luce, but by then she **[REDACTED]** so he never said anything or let himself act on his feelings. Fon’s type, though he doesn’t know it himself, is a wise woman with a beautiful smile and eyes full of love. Saya is aware of this, and that’s why she introduced him to Setsuna.
  93. Reborn has not been in close enough proximity to any of the sailor soldiers in their transformed states yet. **[REDACTED]**
  94. If any of the sailor soldiers or Mamoru were to be shot with a Dying Will Bullet, they **[REDACTED]**.
  95. As Kawahira, Acheron made a face not entirely unsimilar to his original appearance, at least in coloring. Acheron’s original face is a sharp, ice-blue-eyed man who looks and is perpetually tired. Kawahira’s a plain-looking man. They share the same hair color, though Kawahira has more color in his skin.
  96. His ‘Kawahira’ face is based off Granny’s younger face. She was a fairly plain-looking woman even when young. He mixed her looks with his and made the result his ‘face’ for his persona as Kawahira. It’s hard to tell now, but if anyone saw pictures of Granny as a young woman they’d see the resemblance immediately. Objectively, Acheron’s original face is handsomer than the one he wears as Kawahira. He doesn’t care.
  97. Acheron ensured that the sailor soldiers and Mamoru were never financially lacking to make sure they never became involved in crime. He’s observed the world and the population for a very long time, and he knows that poverty is a powerful motivation to go into crime.
  98. After Mamoru went to work with Doctors Beyond Borders, Usagi began studying again. She plans on joining him as a human resources manager so they can work together. Ami helps her study.
  99. Seeing Mamoru so motivated has driven Usagi to also look beyond. She always did, as Sailor Moon, but this time it’s Usagi Tsukino taking an active interest in the world she lives in.
  100. Aria of the Giglio Nero is **[REDACTED]** born shortly before they were cursed. She gave birth to her daughter Uni after she had inherited the curse from her mother. After she gave birth, she hid Uni away, hoping to give her daughter a chance at a normal life.



**Author's Note:**

> Last edited 2019-12-02


End file.
